Dauntless Born
by Alphawolf899
Summary: Tris Pedrad is twin sister with Uriah, and younger sister to Zeke. Shes a Dauntless teen huge party freak, loves Dauntless cake, favorite color is black. Just a normal Dauntless teen living a normal life, with lots of friends. But everything changes when she meets a mysterious stiff with blue eyes. Can she break down his walls and turn him into the tough Dauntless he meant to be?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(TRIS POV)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Today is choosing day. Zeke says that he will choose Dauntless but i can't help but worry he won't, but that's just me being an over protective sister, which i hardly ever are. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I step out of my bed and see that Uriah is still sleeping soundly, well not for long. I grab my chest under my bed and look through my vast supply of prank items, I have several bottles of shaving cream, a couple blow horns, two bags of one thousand water balloons, a huge variety of make up and nail polish, ten different colors of sharpies, twenty colors of hair dye, a aerosoft gun, and several other things that i'm not going to mention.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I decide to go with the blow horn sense i'm feeling nice this morning, i sneak over to Uri's bed and position it right next to his ear and push the button. He jumps up and sequels, and I mean squeals like a baby pig. I laugh.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'll get you back for that Trissy poo." He says jumping out of bed and chases me around the apartment. Then i get a very good and evil plan, I grab a egg out of the fridge while Uri trips on the rug and face plants into the floor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Come and get me!" I yell running out into the hall. He follows and runs out the door after me. I turn a sharp corner and see Max, show time. As soon as Uri is a few feet behind me I throw the egg at Max. He turns around sharply and i point at Uri. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Uriah! I am going to kill you if you egg me one more time!" He yells.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" But... It wasn't even m..." Uriah starts.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" No buts, not again or i will see to it personally that we find your body at the bottom of the chasm. Got it!?" Max yells, Uri nods for once at a loss for words. I continue running laughing as I pass Max.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" It's always the Pedrads." Max says to himself shaking his head. And i guess he's right it is always us. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Tris! Uriah! Come and say good bye to your best big bro in the whole wide world." Zeke says from behind us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Where! I don't see him! Do you see him Uri?" I ask.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Nope don't see him any where." Uri replies.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Fine, I won't give you guys your presents." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Presents!" Uri and me yell at the same time. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" But these are only for the best siblings in the whole world." He says holding up two plates of Dauntless cake.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Your the best big Bro in the whole world!" Uri and me yell at the same time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" That's better." He says giving us the cake. I hold mine up and smell it and see that Uri is doing the same thing. People look at us like we are crazy. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" It's a twin thing." I say simply. They just roll there eyes and continue on there way. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well I gotta go geeks try to stay out of trouble while i'm gone." Zeke says walking away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Kk, I'll be sure to not do that." Uriah says waving at Zeke.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Come on Uri lets go watch ninja turtles!" I say running back to our apartment. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ninja Turtles! I'm in!" Uri yells like a five year old. We run to the apartment and crash through the doors and fall to the ground. Mom walks by us and rolls her eyes and laughs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ninja Turtles?" She asks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ninja Turtles!" We answer with a yell.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You kids." Mom says to herself shaking her head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'll order you guys some pizza." She says walking to the kitchen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Of course, it's not Ninja Turtles without Pizza!" Uri says.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ninja turtles one or two?" I ask.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Two!" Uri yells. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Time lapse to when the turtles are fighting the mutants in the club)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Do you hear it coming Uri?" I ask.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Oh yah!" Uri says jumping off of the couch with me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Go ninja go ninja GO!" We sing over and over again, dancing just like the guys on tv. And once the song is over we scream:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" COWABUNGA!" Raising our hands.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You guys. I tell you what." Mom says rolling her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" The turtles are the bomb!" We say together.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What ever you say." My mom says rolling her eyes. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWho likes the Turtles! Me!strong/p 


End file.
